Indestructible Hero
by Queen-of-Earth
Summary: "... I am am a cowardly, selfish, petty, vindictive, hypocritical, bitch who only cares about herself. I know it and I own it, but that's not going to stop me from trying to be the best person I can be. And I'm going to live up to that kid's image of me even if it kills me!" "You're also a contradictory weirdo." "I'm that to."
1. Prologue

Prologue

I really hate my life.

Yeah, yeah, I know a lot of teenagers say that when any little thing in their life goes wrong. Like when they don't do their English essay and only start typing/writing it during the break and lunch the day it's due (an entire three pages- single spaced, twelve font- typed up in thirty minutes, I'm awesome), or when they somehow get roped into doing yard work after coming by just to give the boys the water they forgot at home (I still managed to escape) or when they somehow contract some sort of infection...thing that causes you to be paralyzed from the neck down for three months and forces you to work for _years_ to regain your former strength (I don't want to talk about it).

What do I have to say to them? Suck it up! At least you're not currently wandering blindly through a freaking animated forest in your pajamas with no footwear, and no idea how you got there since you were just walking through your freaking house on the to bed!

Wait…

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Now before anyone asks, yes this is a self insert fic. And before anyone starts bitching, please click the back button and be on your merry way if you don't like this sort of thing. Don't leave a comment, just leave. Thank you._

 _A/N 2: This is my first DBZ fic so please go easy on me for any inaccuracies or OOC-ness._

 _Inspired by Hero by Skillet & Indestructible by Disturbed._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own my OCs. Don't sue me._

Chapter One:

 _"If it scares you , it might be a good thing to try" -Seth Goodin_

I was pissed. After an hour freaking out, and another two hours of aimless wandering I was no longer lost and scared. I was lost and angry.

Where was I, how did I get here, and why the hell didn't anyone bother to change my clothes when they kidnapped me? Or at least give me some decent footwear, because let me tell you, being lost in an unknown forest in your pajamas, with no shoes sucks big time. I had a lot of questions, but the biggest question of all was… why was everything animated?

Maybe most teenage girls would be freaking out because as they had just been walking through their house and blinked their eyes when suddenly they were in some animated forest with no memory of how they got there (and I did for about an hour), but right now I was just mad because no has bothered to explain anything to me and I was stopping to to pull something out of my foot every five minutes.

It was fairly easy to figure out that I was no longer in my dimension/universe and was in some cartoon or anime. I'll freely admit that I'm a lazy nerd that enjoys living in her head instead of reality and I have often daydreamed about falling into my favorite anime, manga, movie, or tv show. But in all of those fantasies I was never in the middle of nowhere, in my pjs and no indication of which universe I was in.

Also, in all of my daydreams I had a new body. I will also freely admit that I am extremely overweight for someone of my height, which is about five feet one inch, and that I also don't have the strength I should have, because of an illness that left me partially paralyzed for a while. So excuse me for being more than slightly peeved over not getting a do-over on the body thing.

Finally, after briefly stopping to pluck a stinging nettle off my foot (again) the trees thinned out, revealing a small meadow with a large, almost perfectly round boulder with a flat top sitting in the dead center of a ring of white and purple flowers. It was very picturesque and looked like something out of a fairy tale.

And did I also mention that there was a glowing, white… blob floating above the boulder?

"Hi?" was the first thing that popped into my head. Really intelligent, I know.

"Hello," the blob said, sounding amused.

Now, you might wonder how a blob can talk right? The answer is: very carefully.

Yeah, not funny. Seriously though, his (it sounded male) voice didn't sound like voice. It was like I was hearing with both my brain and my ears. Somehow I knew that it wasn't telepathy, but I also knew that he wasn't speaking with a mouth. It was kind of weird.

Rather than waste time wondering how a blob could talk, I decided to get right to the point. "Who are you? What are you? Are you the one that brought me here? And if you are, can you please tell me where 'here' is? Meaning, what universe am I in?"

"Certainly," he said, "I don't have a name, call me whatever you want so long as it isn't insulting. What am I? Well suffice to say that I am a being of a higher reality, but again just call me whatever you want. Yes I am the one who brought you here, and this universe is what you would call the world of Dragon Ball Z."

"Oh. Damn," I muttered. Obviously, I was surprised. While I did take karate for over four years, I didn't really retain anything other than how to throw a proper punch and kick so I had no idea why this… being decided to bring me of all people to a universe where fighting power and martial arts were pretty much everything.

"And right about now you're wondering why I brought you of all people to this world, correct?" the blob, who I have just decided to call Bob (it was the first thing that popped into my head, okay?), said.

My mouth popped open and I became extremely creeped out as I realized something. "Oh God you can read my mind, can't you?"

Another thing about my 'falling-into-another-world' fantasy: I always made sure nobody could get into my head. The mere thought of _anyone_ reading my mind made my skin crawl and my stomach turn. I didn't want anyone in my head and I didn't want to be able to read minds. If your wondering why I don't want mind reading powers, it's partially because of the mentality that since I don't want anyone running around my mind I don't want to trespass in theirs. But it's mostly because I just don't want to know their honest thoughts. If people could hear half the stuff I think about they'd have me institutionalized.

Bob chuckled, "No child, but I have done my research and I now have a fairly good idea of how you think. Besides, your face is easy to read."

That me feel better. Kind of. Not really.

I took a deep breath "So why me?" I asked, "You say you've done your research on me, so you know that no matter how much I want to believe otherwise, I am completely worthless, irresponsible, and too stupid to make any sort of difference here."

Bob sniffed. Can a formless blob sniff? "I already know that," he said,"I know that your hardly the most dependable person in the universe. I know that your a cowardly, selfish, petty, vindictive bitch who only cares about herself. And I know that you would only be a useless burden on your family in your world."

I winced. Ouch.

That hurt. All of it was true of course, but it still hurt to hear.

"So, what you should be asking is, why do _you_ think I chose you?" Bob asked.

That made me stop for a second and think. Why me? I know why not me, obviously, so why did this seemingly all powerful being pick me to come here? There was only one reason I could think of.

"Because I asked for it," I whispered.

That had to be it. There was no other reason for me being here.

For months, right before I went to sleep, I would make a wish to any star that would hear me to take me to a different world or universe where I could have a purpose, be useful, and make a difference. I eventually gave up on it, of course, but I continued to silently hope that it could happen.

"Yes," Bob said, "As I said you would have been fairly useless in you world. A burden on your family and on society." Again, ouch. "But here I can give you a purpose, a goal. I know you child. You are a follower. You _need_ someone to tell you what to do"

"Yes," I whispered. Everything Bob has said about me is true. I know it and I own it. Don't get me wrong, there are times when I'm ashamed of myself and promise I'll do better, but in all honesty those feelings usually fade after a few hours. Mostly because there's nothing and no one to motivate me. At this point I seriously couldn't care less what my family thinks of me and I have no friends or boyfriend to encourage me to become better. I am not a blind follower, I have my own opinions, but I do not like to think for myself. I need someone to give me direction.

Bob continued, "So I'm going to give you what you asked for."

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"I'm going to give you what you asked for," he repeated, "I'm going to give you a purpose. A mission if you will."

"Yes," I said immediately, "I don't care what it is I'll do it." I was tired of being a motivationless, useless, burden. Today I was going to have a clear purpose and I was going to do it, no matter what.

Bob chucked, "So eager. Very well, here's what I want you to do: there is a being who goes by the name of Akku. He is not a god, but he's not mortal either. Like me he simply is. You may draw many parallels between him and Freiza, but let me assure Akku is _much_ worse. Akku has conquered entire dimensions and could defeat Beerus _and_ Whis with just a flick of his wrist."

Oh. Fuck. Me. What the hell did I just sign up for?

"... You want me to fight him don't you?" I whimpered.

"Yes."

"Of course you do," I kind of wanted to cry. Well this turned around and bit me in the ass faster then I thought it would.

"There's more," Bob said.

"Of course there is," I mumbled.

Bob ignored me, "Things have already changed here because of Akku's influence."

I stared at him silently for a moment. He didn't mean... "Changed?" I asked.

There was a strange buzzing sensation at the back of my brain. It was weird but I somehow knew it was a feeling of confirmation. I had a feeling it was a way of replacing nods since Bob didn't have a head to nod with. "Yes changed," he affirmed, "Thanks to that lovely thing called the butterfly effect, there will be certain events that was never supposed to happen in the original time line. Besides you of course."

Fuck me sideways.

"Damn," was all I had to say. I am so screwed.

Another buzz. "Yes, but don't worry you won't have a complete disadvantage."

I felt a ripple of hope. "Really?"

Yet another buzz, "I believe you also often wished for a new body, coupled with some awesome but useful powers slash abilities along with this little mission."

That ripple morphed into a tsunami. "Would you please?" I almost begged.

Bob snorted, "I'm going to turn you into a half Saiyan give you a couple of extra powers that may prove useful in the near future. Hang on a second, this will tingle. Close your eyes."

Tingle was a bit of an understatement. My entire body felt like it had been numb and was just regaining feeling, the needles in the foot feeling right before before it starts to get really uncomfortable. "Eeewww!" I shuddered as that extremely unwelcome sensation passed through my body.

I heard a snort and the tingling stopped. Sort of. At least now it actually felt tingly. "You can open you eyes now," Bob said.

I didn't really feel any different, except for a lingering tingle. Then I noticed my clothes. I was now wearing a dark blue ghi, a black undershirt, a lighter blue belt, and black boots. After a brief inspection, I found my hair hadn't really changed. It hung just above the middle of my back, any was tied back in a loose ponytail with a blue scrunchy. And then I realized something.

'Oh my god,' was my first thought, 'I'm thin.' I was actually thin! Not model thin, mind you, a healthy thin. I had honest to god muscle! Then an instant later I strarted to feel strong. Stronger than I was before I was paralyzed in fact. And I was so light! I don't remember the last time I felt this light. Hell, the last time I had been the appropriate weight for my height was when I was eight! I couldn't help but run my hands over my unflabby arms and washboard flat stomach. I felt amazing.

"I take it you're satisfied with the results?" Bob asked clearly amused by my fascination with my new body. All I could do was nod. "Good, but you should take look over your shoulder."

Suddenly wary, I cautiously did as he asked. My mouth popped open, "Is that... a tail?"

"Yes. Half Saiyan remember? I have also given you the healing touch, dream walking, and heightened empathy."

"Empathy? Dream walking?" I frowned, confused. I could see how the healing touch could be useful, but empathy and dream walking? I couldn't see how those powers could help me.

"Yes, you can sense how others are feelings and enter dreams. The better you know the person, the more accurate it will be and you'll be able to pinpoint exactly what caused the feeling. And you'll also be able to take away the emotion that person is feeling and bring it into yourself, including pain, and you can send them emotions, it would be easier if you were feeling that emotion at the time, but that's not necessary. Same for the dream walking. It gets easier the better you know the person, but it's not necessary. You can watch and manipulate their dreams as well as speak to them and you can also create a sort of 'dreamscape' where you can pretty much create your own reality within your mind and pull others into it with you. For the time being you can only do this while you're asleep or in a meditative state, but again it will easier with time and practice. Be careful though, with you any damage you or the dreamer take while in the dream state will crossover into the physical world."

"Got it," I said. Now that I know what those powers were, the gears in my head were working on overdrive. Some semblance of a plan started forming in my brain, but there was just one small problem that suddenly occurred to me...

"Hey, Bob, at what point in the storyline did you plop me in?"

There was a little heh, probably because it was the first time I called him Bob out loud, before he answered, "You'll find out in a minute, I have to go now. Good luck and just a heads up: you're about to meet one of Akku's minions."

"Wait, what!?" I shrieked, but he was already gone. "Dude, not cool! You can't just say something like that, then just disappear! And you didn't answer my question!"

Suddenly there was a soft plop behind me and I was suddenly terrified to turn around. I had a feeling my question was about to be answered. At least I hoped it was my answer, because I _soooo_ didn't want to meet an enemy without any training whatsoever and no backup.

Slowly, carefully not making any sudden movements, I turned. And my jaw and stomach promptly hit the ground.

Standing maybe twelve feet away from me were two very familiar people. And neither of them looked happy. In fact, they both looked kind of pissed. I expected Piccolo to be scowling, but Goku's glare caught me me completely off guard and it honestly scared me a lot more then the hostile Namekian.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded angrily, sending chills of terror down my spine.

Oh, God, I'm so going to die.

 **OoO**

 _A/N 3: Topic of the Chapter: Character Profile_

 _Name: Kyra Lin (an alias, obviously)_

 _Age: 19_

 _Height: 5' 1"_

 _Hair Color: Dark Brown_

 _Eye Color: Dark Brown_

 _Build: Curvy_

 _Fave Past time: Reading_

 _(will be updated as time goes on)_

 _A/N 4: Props to anyone who catches the Blade reference. Well I'm screwed aren't I? Honestly, I think Goku's can be pretty damn scary if he wants to be. Expect an update sometime next month. And thank you to vishwakarmarahul735 for being the first reviewer for this fic. I can't believe you reviewed a 190 word prologue (I thought it would look longer when I published it. Sorry). Expect an update sometime next month._

 _Have a nice day/night!_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know I promised to get this out within a month. I'm sorry. Life happened. I'll be getting off disability soon and I'm preparing to get a job. And then there's a whole family drama going on... yeah. Life happened. I won't make any promises, but I'll try to do better._

 _Q &A: _

_Rawr: Don't worry, she/I won't be a Mary Sue. She won't have instant control over everything, and I believe I've stated that everything will take time to develop. She has the powers, she just can't really control them. It'll take time and practice to perfect her abilities._

 _Vishwakarmarahul735: I have plans for Gohan, so don't worry he won't end up like he did in the anime. I mean, I can kind of understand why the guy gave up fighting, but really. After everything that happened, to go from being the strongest fighter on Earth to_ that _is stupid. And we get to see when we are... now._

 _Artdirector123: I know right! I think Goku can be plenty scary when he wants to be, especially to someone who knows what he's capable of. And no, neither Goku nor Piccolo is the minion. The minion debuts this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I only own my OCs. Don't sue me._

 _DBZ... DBZ... DBZ..._

Chapter Two:

 _"Tell the truth, or someone will tell it for you" -Stephanie Klein_

I am so dead. You hear me? _Dead_! D to the E to the A to the D, DEAD! I'm not even here half a day and I'm going to die. And it wasn't going to be at the hands of Akku or one of his minions or even in a great, noble sacrifice for my family, friends, and planet. No, I was going to meet my untimely end at the hands of one of my favorite anime characters of all times. The freaking main protagonist of the series! Man, this sucks.

Goku continued to glare at me, "Who are you?" he repeated, "Are you another teammates of Raditz? Talk! I'm not going to ask again."

Oh, yeah, the guy was pissed. I decided then and there that I didn't like my empathy powers. At first I thought I would just be able to tell what a person would be feeling, you know, just be _aware_ of what they were feeling. But, nooooo. I can actually _feel_ what others were feeling. In the back of my brain, I could feel Goku's anger and Piccolo's hostility. I somehow knew that these were not my emotions, but I also had a hard time separating their emotions and mine. This sucked.

The tall Saiyan took a threatening step forward and I responded by backing up so fast I tripped over my own feet, landing on my ass. Smooth, great first impression (note the sarcasm).

"Um- uh- well-," I stuttered, "My name is, uh, Kyra- um, Lin. Kyra Lin," close enough to real name that I'll answer to it, but different enough so no one would ever guess what it really is, "And, no I'm not- wait, did you say Raditz? _Other_ teammate? Since when does Raditz have a teammate?"

That was not the right thing to say.

Goku took another step forward, his glare intensifying, and I started to try and butt scootch my way backwards. Until I ran into something.

 _Don't look up, don't look up, oh, honey do yourself a big time favor and don't look up,_ I chanted. But of course, like the epic idiot I am, I went against my own advice and looked up. And promptly looked back down, my stomach clenching so hard I'll probably crap out diamonds later.

Two, rough, green hands grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet and tightly held me in place, while Goku closed the distance between us. Crap. Me and my big mouth.

"So you do know him," he growled.

"Ummm... I know of him. Kind of." Better to tell the truth now, rather than get caught in a lie later. I've just yet to decide how much of the truth to tell them.

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" Piccolo demanded. While I was still terrified, I was internally screaming like a psychotic fan girl. I know it sounds stupid, but Piccolo was my first crush. Like ever. Animated, real, or otherwise. (I was eight and I was mostly in love with his voice, okay? Don't judge me.)

"I mean, that I don't know him personally or even know a lot about him. Just kinda seen and heard of him in passing from time to time." Truth.

"And you're not helping him?" Goku checked.

"Nope," I said, popping my lips at the end. Also the truth.

"Oh, okay then." And just like that Goku was no longer the terrifying Saiyan warrior. Now he was back to being the lovable dork everyone knew him best as.

There was an irritated growl behind me and the grip on my arms tightened even more, probably leaving bruises. I had to bite back a whimper. "Seriously, Goku?" Piccolo snapped, "She's a Saiyan! Your brother is a Saiyan and he just helped kidnap your son! Put two and two together in that thick head of yours and think about it. We can't just take her at her word that she's not working with them!"

Though I kind of agreed with him, the pain in my arms was making it hard for me to concentrate to follow their conversation. I heard Goku say something but I honestly wasn't paying attention anymore. Right now I was just trying not to cry from the pain. And the arguement was not helping.

I do not like arguments. Or conflict of any kind. Back home I've always kept my opinions to myself to avoid tension and I'm always the one backing off to keep the peace (especially if the people I'm arguing with is family). I have my own opinions sure, and there are times when I will voice them, especially if I do not like the person I'm arguing with. I have a spine, I just find it to much of a bother to argue with people. I just hate people yelling at me or around me, and as a reflex I start tearing up. I don't know why, as usually I couldn't care less about what I'm being scolded for. Plus, because of my stupid empathy their emotions were starting to give me a migraine. Have I mentioned that I am not good with pain? Yeah I'm a wuss, I know.

To my eternal embarrassment I started to tear up a bit. I looked away and prayed to Bob that Goku wouldn't notice. However, the stupid glowing blob had abandoned me. Thanks man, love you too. Nice to know I can't count on you for help.

I did not want to look up when they suddenly went silent. Now they probably thought I was a crybaby. Or more likely Piccolo thought I was trying to soften them up with tears. Both scenarios did not work in my favor. "Hey, you okay?" Goku asked. I hate my life.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just... ignore me," I said.

Then I had an idea. It was the thing that bothered me most when reading 'person-falls-into-another-world-fic': They almost always lie about where they're from, their past, sometimes just about everything. I mean, if you're trying to gain the trust of the heroes, then why would you lie to them from the very beginning? That doesn't make sense to me and while I can appreciate the need to stretch the truth a bit at times or omitting a few things, lying to this lot is stupid with a capital 'S'. And while I pride myself on being able to make up complete bullshit in times of crisis (i.e. not doing my homework or chores) I do not want to be caught in a lie later.

So without really thinking my entire plan through I went for it.

"I'm from another dimension!" I blurted.

Yeah, maybe I should have thought that through a little more, because the look Goku was giving me and the vibes I was getting from Piccolo told me that I need to choose my next words carefully or they were probably going send me to the nearest psychiatric ward and personally wrap me in a straight jacket.

"I'm from another dimension," I repeated, "In my dimension, the events of this world was documented by a man named Akira Toriyama and made into a cartoon-"

"Excuse me?!" Piccolo snarled, "A cartoon?!"

I flinched. "Yes a cartoon," I said, trying to ignore the righteous indignation coming off the Namekian, "Anyway, I have general knowledge of all the events that occurs up to maybe twenty years in the future. Maybe. I never watched all the episodes and movies and I have to do the math to incorporate all of the time skips."

Goku and Piccolo exchanged an unreadable look. Thankfully I could read their emotions so I knew they didn't believe a word I was saying. (Again, please note the sarcasm).

"Hey don't cop those looks," I snapped, "You have seven magical orange balls that can summon a gigantic green dragon who can grant almost any wish, Piccolo and Kami used to be one person, and Goku, you just found out that you're a member of near extinct alien race. I think you guys could expand on your definition of believable a little. And since you don't believe me and think I'm crazy you can take that information as your proof."

Suddenly their emotions were less disbelieving and more wary. "What else do you know?" Goku asked.

Might as well get it all out into the open now, but first, "If Piccolo will let go of me first I'll tell you what I know."

At a nod from Goku, Piccolo released me and I immediately put a few feet of distance between us. I was perfectly aware that it was a completely useless tactic, but it made me feel better. I turned to face both of them. Goku had his hands on his hips and had a scowl on his face, though he was more curious and wary than hostile. Unlike Piccolo, who was giving me a death glare and had his arms crossed over his chest.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, here's the thing and I want to let you know this straight up: my knowledge won't be completely accurate, please don't interupt me Piccolo, or we'll be here all day," I said before he could interupt me, "I'll answer any questions you have at the end."

He glared at me but stayed silent. "Anyway," I continued, "My knowledge won't be completely accurate because a) I never saw all the episodes and movies so I mostly only have general knowledge of all the important stuff that occurs and a vague sense of when. And b) the timeline has changed because an inter dimensional tyrant named Akku."

It was actually kind of funny watching their mouths drop in comical unision, but I didn't stop to laugh or give them time to interupt. I launched into my explanation of Bob and my mission and explained the possible effects I and Akku could have on the timeline. "For example I have know idea who Sake is and Bob said I was about to meet one of Akku's minions," I said, "I agree this is completely fucked up and unbelievable, but there you go."

Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if they had run off screaming for the police to arrest the insane teenager, or in Piccolo's case just up and blasted out of existence. It all sounded insane, even to me, once I said it all out loud and for better or worse this was now going to be my life.

Kami help the DBZ universe...

 **OoO**

 _A/N 2: Yeah I know that I cut this off kinda prematurely, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned you. Like I said in the first note: I'm no longer making any promises to updating, but I promise that I will not jump ship on this._

 _And to make up for the super late update here's a little inside info of the future: A major villian will be (kind of) joining ranks of the Z Fighters. Can you guys guess who?_

 _Oh what the heck! One more: The Z Fighters will be getting a new name, courtesy of me (Kyra) fangirl-ing out about a completely different fandom._

 _See you soon. Have a nice day/night!_


End file.
